


Dance.

by mangelak0s



Series: They are fools in love. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cute, First Dance, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, soft, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: Rich notices that his brother is interested in someone.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: They are fools in love. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686031
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Dance.

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written in Spanish and for some challenge that @SamRivas put in their Wattpad. I hope you like it. uvu

He had been in that room longer than he had planned.

At first, Jim was somewhat skeptical about the 'masks party,' (it seemed totally stupid to him, but his twin brother was excited for it, and he couldn't say no), but after watching the people for a while, watching those who came and went, his gaze met that of a tall, blond man, and so the tight suit he wore showed him, muscular. He was captivated.

They both stared at each other with some interest half an hour before doing something. They were trying not to be so obvious, but Rich noticed right away that something was up. He slipped away.

So that's why when Moriarty looked away for just a few seconds to sarcastically reply to some old man and looked back to where the tall boy was, he was surprised not to find him, and gave a small jump along with an insult when Rich appeared at his side with the man.

They were both wearing masks, but Jim could clearly see the other's beautiful blue eyes.

The older one smiled, reaching a hand out to Moriarty. He made a superficial grimace at first, but eventually accepted it, letting himself be carried onto the dance floor.

Once there, the blonde put his hands on the minor's hips, bringing him closer and smiled at him when he did the same with him, only that he put his hands around his neck, trying to bring their faces closer, but... The difference in height of both was quite notorious.

They started dancing.

Normally Jim would hate this. He would hate for a stranger to take him dancing, much more if he is not able to see his full face since that way he could not send to kill him later. He would hate for anyone to try to impress him by dancing something they really don't know.

But with him it was... different.

He liked the feel of those big hands on his waist. He liked being able to dance like this with him. He liked that difference in height. He liked that the blonde doesn't try to impress him by doing things he didn't know, because he knew to move, and had been impressed on his own.

Everyone who knew James Moriarty can claim that at any other time or if he was anyone else, the man were be already dead.

But no.

The man was there, with him, dancing to something he wasn't even paying attention to, because he let the old one take care of him.

-He gave up the control of the situation.-

He felt comfortable in his arms, and he could say that even safe. A feeling he had never felt before (well, just with Richie, but that was different. He loves Richie, and he knows that Richie feels the same).

When the song ended, the mayor managed to get his hands out, to which Jim refused, putting his on the opposite wrists and sticking them to his waist again.

The blond smiled somewhat puzzled, but left him.

Jim returned the smile and placed his hands on the opponent's cheeks, approaching the straps of the mask. He waited for the confirmation, (that if someone asks, he didn't care if he had it or not), and carefully lift it, leaving the other to do the same with him, but with one hand.

He still didn't know his name. He didn't know much about him, but from what he deduced, (his tuxedo something wrinkled, muscular body, army plates under his shirt, the little tan he could see from his neck, the smell of cigar that he noticed and the perfect haircut), he knew he was a military man. He knew it could be her man.

His grip wasn't shaky and he noticed some gunpowder on his suit. He knew how to wield weapons and probably had excellent precision.

At least he danced excellent.

They continued dancing in silence, sometimes bringing their faces closer together, sometimes Jim resting his head on the other's chest, sometimes the blonde hiding his head in the hollow of the minor's neck.

They stayed like that for a while, just dancing, until Jim got bored. He was surprised that it hadn't happened faster, really.

He separated from the older one, put his hands on his face and brought him closer to kiss him. The other was happy to kiss him back.

James looked around for his brother, and when he saw him dancing and laughing with a group of people, he knew he would be fine, so we held the blonde by the hand and led him to the courtyard of the mansion they were in.

"Jim Moriarty. Hi."

He said, making him sit down on the grass to get onto his lap.

"Sebastian Moran. Hi."

Sebastian spoke now, passing his hands around the waist of the smallest and kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments makes my days. unu


End file.
